


(UNUSED) EXECUTION TIME: Creature Feature

by ryukogo (classycloudcuckoolanderclasso)



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Gen, probably worse than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classycloudcuckoolanderclasso/pseuds/ryukogo
Summary: Nugget parted his lips, considering saying something, before seeming to hesitate for a bit, closing his mouth and biting his lip. Eventually however, he managed to say, “You killed Buggs.”“We did,” Lily confirmed.“... Nugget is sad to see you go.”Her smile soft yet filled with regret, Lily rubbed at her arm almost shyly, ruefully, her gaze instead finding the floor very personable. “I’ll miss you too, Nugget. Really.”---Danganronpa AU. Unused execution, written as a 'what-if' situation where it's Buggs who dies instead. The fate of dual culprits is never the same - and rarely is it kind.





	(UNUSED) EXECUTION TIME: Creature Feature

“Well, if we have to be the blackened…” Billy glanced towards his sister. “At least we’ll be doing it together.”

“We committed the crime, we lost the trial, we confessed to the crime - it’s only fair,” Lily conceded, turning to me. There was a soft hesitation reflected in her eyes as she tried to meet my gaze - but I only deflected it, looking towards my hands clenched into fists on the stand. At my rejection, she only glanced up towards Nugget, who seemed deceptively calm as he returned her gaze with only a soft frown.

Nugget parted his lips, considering saying something, before seeming to hesitate for a bit, closing his mouth and biting his lip. Eventually however, he managed to say, “You killed Buggs.”

“We did,” Lily confirmed.

“... Nugget is sad to see you go.”

Her smile soft yet filled with regret, Lily rubbed at her arm almost shyly, ruefully, her gaze instead finding the floor very personable. “I’ll miss you too, Nugget. Really.”

“We both will,” Billy agreed. “But for what we did… we’ll pay for it. As is the justice system here.” His gaze flickered to Monocat, who only yawned before jumping up and down on the throne.

**“NOW THEN - IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!” ** Monocat crowed loudly. We felt the ground shake and rumble, and right before Lily and Billy dropped, I could’ve sworn I heard Nugget mumble something. But that couldn’t have been right.

Nugget wouldn’t have said, “Nugget will see you again soon, pretty Lily, friend Billy. Just you wait.”, right?

Right. I was probably imagining things.

It was Penny who alerted us to the location of the next execution when she suddenly dropped through a tube in the floor with an alarmed squeak. Felix followed after her with a yelp, and suddenly every one of us that had been left behind were suddenly vacuumed into the floor, traveling through tubes that zigzagged across each other and underground like hamster tunnels, the wind sucking us in and down.

I landed with a thump in a velvety seat next to Felix, who’d been plonked onto his seat upside down. Monty went hurtling into the seat in front of me, while Penny and the rest all managed to land safely, albeit in awkward positions, in their seats. It was yet another amphitheater-type execution room, but this one reminded me more of those dolphin shows at Seaworld with how it was set up.

The entirety of the stage area was dark, exposing nothing to the eye. With us scattered in the front rows, we couldn’t see much of anything, until two spotlights flashed above Billy and Lily on the stage, illuminating them individually. Unlike with previous executions, they didn’t seem to have any form of chains or shackles on them to keep them down - they were free to run around and try to escape.  _ Try _ being the keyword in this case, but I digress. The two were seated on their heels, Japanese style, as the stage began setting itself up like the previous executions had. Their faces were calm, cool, and collected - but their eyes betrayed their distress.

As we watched the setup, something about the scenery rang familiar to me. Cool metal became the walls of the setup, steel bars holding up the corners. The floor was corroding itself into dirt-tarnished metal, and to the side, we saw something like a control panel set itself up, building up slowly until lights of all colors flickered with each button and screen - it was working. And in the center, in front of the twins… from the depths, the floor seemed to be pulling itself in, collapsing and leaving behind a deep, gaping hole that we didn’t exactly want to look into.

Suddenly, we all heard a sound, and before we could blink, metal had clamped around Billy’s limbs and throat and dragged him away before Lily could scream for him. The  _ entire  _ room went dark suddenly, the only light in the room coming from the control panel to the side, and then it came back on again - revealing where Billy had gone.

Behind Lily, in the dark, three large glass tanks had emerged. The two on either side were filled with red, but the center one was still empty - save for one Billy, who was screaming and banging on the glass.

Monocat, in time, flashed the title of the execution.

**“CREATURE FEATURE”**

Lily, free of any sort of restraint, ran to the tank Billy was in, banging on the glass, trying to get him out - when suddenly Monocat popped up on the side, wearing a suit of blue with a yellow tie. It was disturbingly familiar to me - and by the look on Monty’s face, he seemed to recognize it too.

The Monocat in a suit slammed a button on the control panel, and suddenly the tank Billy was in began quickly filling up with a green sludge - one that we were pretty sure belonged inside Penny. She seemed to recognize it too, because her eyes glowed a bright yellow green - quiet fear. Lily’s banging on the glass grew frantic as Billy tried to swim up for air, but soon it was impossible, and the palm of his hand disconnected from the glass, his form disappearing into the sludge.

Lily collapsed by the tank, hands clenched into fists, and for a moment I felt sorry for her. She must have thought they’d die together, not force the other to watch the other twin die like this.

But just then, we all saw it - a shadow, moving within the glass. Lily noticed it too, because she looked up with - dare I say it? - a shimmer of hope in her eyes-

\- and through the glass tore out a monstrous,  _ monstrous  _ flesh creature. It was horrible to look at, horrendous to describe, amorphous yet solid at the same time and  _ vastly  _ uncomfortable to look at. It was almost Lovecraftian in appearance, and I was pretty sure Penny had blacked out her sensors to avoid seeing it as-

\- as though in slow motion, the monster that had used to be Billy, with the one arm that functioned like a spear, shanked  _ straight  _ through Lily’s chest, her heart pierced straight through and sitting at the tip of the monster’s claw.

It - Billly - hadn’t accounted for balance, however. The way it had crashed through the glass and taken out Lily in one go hadn’t accounted for the weight, and with a stumble, both Lily and Billy, eventually, tumbled into the hole right behind Lily and fell.

Down, down, down - until we could not hear them anymore.


End file.
